The Wanted Thieves
by SplatterGirl
Summary: Natsu, Laxus, and Rogue are wanted thieves that visited Magnolia for their next "adventure". Wendy, Lisanna, and Levy are the nicest girls in the village of Magnolia. What happens when these bad boys fall for the good girls? Will their secret be told or will they move on from the girls? Ships: NaWen, LaLi, and RoLe with hints of StingYu, CaPpy, JeRza, and ElfGreen
1. chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my first story on and it is a NaWen, LaLi, and RoLe story! I will update every Monday starting today (March 20, 2017). I hope you enjoy the story!!**

Chap. 1

Three boys sat down in a local cafe in Crocus. Each were hooded to conceal themselves from the stares of others. "I was there we should go somewhere else this place is getting kind of boring." The man with black hair said bluntly. "True. There's nothing new here for me." A man with pink or "salmon" hair agreed. "Where do you suppose we go to then?" The blonde asked. They all thought about it for a moment before the black haired man known as Rogue smirked. "I heard the weather in Magnolia is very beautiful this time of year..."

Elsewhere in Fiore...

A girl with long royal blue hair awoke from her peaceful slumber and saw the sun shining through her window. She stepped out of her bed to wake up her "sisters". "Lisanna, Levy it's time to wake up.." The bluenette said soothingly to the sleeping figures. "*yawn* Oh good morning, Wendy!" Lisanna smiled cheerfully at her. "Good morning, Lis!" Wendy greeted back. "Morning Wen!" Levy greeted as well. "Morning!" She cheered. "I'll make breakfast while you two get ready."Lisanna said as she stepped out of bed. The other two nodded in response as the took turns taking showers.

"What's for breakfast, Lis?" Wendy asked as she sat down at the kitchen table. "Omelette's and pancakes." Lisanna said happily setting down two plates with said items. "It looks delicious!" Levy commented with stars in her eyes. "And it tastes delicious too." Wendy replied after taking her first bite. "Glad you two liked it. I'm going to go take a shower now." Lisanna said as she started heading for the stairs.

After Lisanna had taken her shower, her and the other two girls started to walk around town. "Good morning, Charle, Lily, and Happy!" Wendy smiled at the three children. "Wendy-nee-chan! Will you come play with us?" Happy asked her. "Sorry guys, not today." Wendy frowned sadly. "It's ok. Maybe tomorrow." Pantherlily said as he grabbed the ball and tossed it towards Happy. As the children resumed thier game the girls walked towards the library where they worked. Levy was behind the counter, reading a book. Lisanna was re-organizing the non-fiction section. Wendy was dusting off some old shelves. "Do you guys think we'll ever find "the one"?" Levy asked randomly. "I don't know. It's possible and I have faith that they'll come." Wend smiled, proud of her anwer. "I always wondered who they'd be. Are they princes from a far off land? Maybe agents of the C.I.A." Lisanna said pretending to point a gun. "That would be cool." Wendy laughed. "Wouldn't that be awesome? To know someone cares for you deeply. That person doesn't care about your flaws or wierd traits. They just love you for you." Levy said dreamingly. The other two sighed dreamily as they continued to work.

7 hours later *Spongebob voice*~

The girls were getting off of work and were happy that the day was over. "Let's go to the park for a little while." Levy suggested. Lisanna and Wendy answered with a nod. They all walked to the park and saw three men talking to each other with thier backs facing them. It was strange because the girls had never seen them in town before. Levy was the first one to speak up about this matter. "Are you three new in town?" She asked. The boys turned around and saw the three women. "Yes actually." Rogue replied to her. 'Aww! She's so small and cute. Wait did I just say that?' He asked himself in his head. "We could show you around if you want." Lisanna offered. "We wouldn't want to be a bother." Laxus said in return making her frown which mde him a feel a bit guilty. 'Why do I care so much if she's unhappy?' He thought to himself. "It's no problem, really. We'd love to help you!" Wendy smiled which made Natsu smile as well. "Really?" He asked unsure. 'Why am I smiling? I must be sick.' He thought in his head. The girls nodded before gesturing the boys to follow them. The boys followed them until they reached a hotel. "Since it's getting late, you boys should rest for the night. We'll come to see you in the morning." Levy told them, smiling wide. They nodded in responce as girls turned to go home. "Wait!" Rogue yelled which was rare for him. They turned around and hummed a 'Hmm?'. "Can we get your names perhaps?" He asked.

"Wendy."

"Levy."

"Lisanna."

They all smiled one last time before going home, disappearing from the boys' sight. 'Hope to see you again, Wendy.' Natsu innerly smiled.

'See you tomorrow, Lisanna.' Laxus thought to himself.

'Nice meeting you, Levy.' Rogue said in his head. The boys snapped our of thier daze and entered the building before them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again everybody! I realize I didn't do a disclaimer, so here we go:** **I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima and Funimation own it. Thank you! By the way to ChaosofTime Laxus IS in this book and this is an AU fanfic. I put it in the description this time.** The girls walked home feeling warm on the inside.

Wendy had the pinkette on her mind the entire time. She started wondering if he had a girlfriend. Then something hit her when they got inside the house.

"Guys I just realized we don't know thier names." Wendy face palmed at her own stupidity. Lisanna and Levy groaned when they realized she was right. "We can ask them tommorow, since we are thier tour guides." Lisanna said, while braiding Levy hair. Levy started braiding Wendy's hair, creating a braid train of some sorts. "I can't wait! The guy with black hair was so adorable." Levy stated excitedly. "I think the words you're look for are 'creepy' and 'mysterious'." Wendy giggled at her friend. "Whatever. Besides I like mysterious." Levy replied. "The guy with blonde hair looked nice." Lisanna said happily. "More like scary and strong." Levy snickered. Lisanna rolled her eyes playfully. "The pinkette seemed very friendly." Wendy said. "You mean childish." Lisanna laughed. "You guys are mean. Let's go to bed." Wendy said while getting up from the braid train. "Alright." The other two mumbled. The girls went to bed with those boys on thier minds the entire night...

Time Skippie to the morning~

They boys had been wide awake since dawn (force of habit) and were eager to see the girls again. There was suddenly a knock on the door and Natsu rushed to open it. "Hello gu- sorry wrong door." Wendy apologized as she turned around to walk to the next door. "What are you talking about, Wen? It's me!" Natsu said, confused on how she didn't notice him. Wendy blushed at the new nickname. "Oh, I didn't recognize you with that hood on." She said sheepishly. "Speaking of which, why are you wearing that hood?" Levy spoke up on the matter. "Umm well it's uuuhhhh cold outside?" Natsu replied yet it sounded like more of a question than a statement. "But it's August and you weren't wearing it yesterday." Lisanna said, joined in the awkward conversation. "Exactly! You don't want to get sunburn, now do you? Besides it might rain." Rogue joined the talk to keep thier secret a, well, a secret. Levy opened her mouth to retort, but luckily Laxus entered the conversation. "You girls ready to go?" "Hai!" They all said at the same time, which the boys found undeniably cute.

"Wendy-nee-chan! Come play with us!" Happy asked the girl again. "Sorry guys, but I-" "We'd love to play!" Natsu cut off Wendy's statement with his toothy grin. "W-We?" Wendy blushed at the statement. "I want to play too. You guys go ahead, we'll catch up." He told the others as they nodded and walked on.

"So how do you play?" Natsu said eagerly like a little kid. "You catch the ball and throw it at someone if you don't catch it then you're out." Charle stated, but looked at him suspiciously because of the hood. "Seems easy enough. Let's start." He said. Lily threw the ball at Carla who caught it and threw it at Happy, who was to busy staring at the girls beauty to notice the ball. It landed smack dab in the middle of his face causing Happy to fall. Wendy gasped and started checking on Happy to make sure he was okay while Natsu laughed. "Right in the kisser!" Natsu laughed and high fived Carla. "Natsu-san! That's rude! Apologize." Wendy told him as if punishing a child. "I'm sorry Wendy." He said looking down in shame. "Oh sorry to you too, er." "Happy." The blue haired child said while his eyes spun in spirals. "Yeah whatever." He said nonchalantly. "That's not what I was looking for, but it'll do." Wendy sweatdropped. "Happy's out." Lily stated bluntly. "It's my turn." Carla told everyone. This time she threw it at Natsu who threw it to Wendy. Luckily Wendy caught it and said, "Are those kiwis?" Lily immediately turned around as Wendy took that chance to throw the ball. "Hey!" He yelled, unhappy he lost. Wendy giggled. "Sorry Lily." He huffed and sat down by the now asleep Happy. Wendy threw at Carla and who almost caught it but it slipped out of her hands at last minute. She said nothing as she sat down by Happy. Carla would occasionally look at him from time to time with flushed cheeks. 'I'm against Wendy?! Why is life so cruel?!' Natsu cried in his mind. Wendy threw the ball with all her might (which wasn't much force) and he saw it coming, but he just stood there. It hit him on the shoulder and he sighed in "defeat" and sat down. Wendy blinked twice before her eyes started to sparkle. "I won! I won! Yeah I won!" She started jumping up and down, her boobs unconsciously bounced with her making Natsu drool. "What do you guys want to play next?" She asked as Natsu quickly wiped away his slobber. He grinned for the rest of the day even if no one could see it.

"Lisanna!"

Said girl turned her head at her name being called. "Oh hello there Yukino-san! Is something the matter?" She questions when she took note of the girls stressed expression. "I hate to put this on you, especially at such last minute, but I need you to watch the bakery for me. I forgot about my date with Sting and all my employee's are out right now." Yukino explained to her. "No worries. If I had a boyfriend I would be the same way." Lisanna waved her off. Laxus' eyes lightened up (though no one could see it thanks to the hood) when he heard that the blue eyed woman was single which meant he wouldn't have to kidnap some random guy. "Thank you so so much! I promise to repay you when I get back." Yukino hugged Lisanna once more before running off.

Rogue and Levy had already left the scene, leaving Laxus alone with Lisanna. "Come on. We got to start before costumers start coming in." Lisanna told him, stepping inside the building. He followed her and almost hit his head becoming of his height. Lisanna giggled and went behind the counter and into the kitchen while Laxus followed like a lost puppy. She got out all the ingredients to make pineapple upside-down cake. "You mix in te dry ingredients while I mix in the wet ones." She instructed him. Laxus looked at the table of ingredients and at the cook book in front of him. 'This shouldn't be too hard.' He thought to himself. Laxus started to pour in the flour, but it slipped out of his hand and dumped itself everywhere. He cursed to himself as he continued looking at the mess he made. Lisanna started giggled before she realized the flour got on them too. "Here's how you do it. First off you have to use a measuring cup." She told him. He nodded and started pouring in the flour slowly. "Good. Now the sugar." Lisanna pointed towards the sugar. He did the same with the sugar. "Great job! I'll start on the pineapples." She said getting a knife out. She started carefully cutting but ended up cutting herself. "Ow.." She whispered yet he clearly heard it. You could clearly see the worry on Laxus' face as he stopped everything to help her. "Are you ok?" Laxus asked frantically. "I'm fine. Just a little cut." Lisanna replied to him. He didn't entirely believe her, so he took her finger that was now bleeding and kissed it lightly. She blushed at his kind action. Laxus learned two things that day: 1- Lisanna was too cute for her own good. 2- How to make a pineapple upside-down cake.

"Where would you like to go?" Levy asked Rogue. "I don't know. Where do you want to go?" Rogue replied to her. Levy gasped excitedly as she took his hand and ran off. They stopped at a library, Levy's favorite place to go. "Let's get crackin'!" Levy said excitedly. They stepped inside and surprisingly no one was there except Evergreen, who was watching it today. Levy immediately went to the mystery section, while Rogue stayed behind her to make sure she's safe. She saw a book that was all the way at the top of the shelf, so she had to use a ladder. Levy climbed up the ladder and grabbed the book called "Murder on the Orient Express". "How you doing up there?" Rogue whispered since they were still in a library. "I'm do-Wooaaahh!!" Her statment ended up being a scream as she slipped and started falling. Rogue immediately jumped into action as he caught Levy but started skidding on the floor when he fell. "You ok?" Rogue asked worried about Levy. "Y-Yes b-but..." She said looking anywhere but his eyes. He finally noticed thier awkward position. Rogue was pinning Levy to the ground as thier faces where excruciatingly close to each other. Rogue wanted to lean in and kiss her so bad, but luckily restrained himself. He reluctantly got off of the poor girl.

Rogue looked at Levy's book mysteriously and picked it up from the ground. "Murder on the Orient Express?" He said to himself. "Oh yes. I heard it was really good, so I wanted to try it. But every time I came it was always checked out." Levy stated a bit sadly. "Is that so..?" Rogue said to her. Suddenly Levy started getting stars in her eyes.

"Hey I just got an amazing idea! What if we read it together?" She said, hoping he would agree to her idea. "Like a book club?" He asked a bit skeptical. "If you want to think about it that way than sure." Levy smiled at Rogue. "Fine by me." Rogue answered as she squealed and pulled him into the nearest table. Rogue has actually read this book at least 13 times, but he wanted to make Levy happy, so he agreed.

3 and a half hours later (Spongebob)~

The girls had gone to sleep, too tired to walk back home. Since the boys had no idea whereintheheckastan the girls lived, they brought them to the hotel room. The boys had to sleep on the floor since the girls used thier beds, but it was all worth it.


	3. Chap 3

**Hello again everybody! Sorry this was a bit late, but my school had testing T-T. I hope you all can forgive me.** **Disclaimer: I DON'T own ANY of the characters. All rights go to Funimation, and Hiro Mashima.** **Sorry if this is short and/or there are any grammer and spelling errors.** **Date: Wed, April 5. 7:38 PM. U.S time zone.**

Once again the boys woke up at the crack of dawn. They all had showered and got dressed, so now they were waiting for the girls to wake up.

Wendy started to stir in Natsu's bed and her eyes started to flutter open. She sat up and yawned, apparently not realizing that she wasn't in her own home. Wendy got out of bed and walked over to Lisanna, well, Laxus' bed. "Lisanna...wake up." She whispered while smiling and shaking her lightly. "*yawn* Good morning Wendy." Lisanna smiled, still half asleep. "Morning Lis." Wendy responsed while walking over Rogue's bed which Levy was sleeping on. "Levy...wake up." Wendy did the same thing she did to Lisanna.

Levy didn't budge.

Lisanna and Wendy gave each other a knowing look before saying, "But there's pnackes."

Levy immediately sat up to the sound of 'pancakes'. "Really?! Where!?" She asked frantically while looking around. Though Levy didn't find pancakes, she found something better: Rogue staring dead at her. She screamed a bit, before hiding underneath his covers. Lisanna and Wendy both looked at what Levy was screaming at, before they also screamed. Wendy ran into the bathroom while Lisanna hid in the closet

Elsewhere in the hotel~

"I told you those boys were rapists, Lucy." The lady at the front desk told one of the maids. "Yeah, I guess you're right Kagura." The maid replied.

Back with the boys~

The boys sighed before getting up from thie seats. "I know you're in there Wendy." Natsu told her from the outside.

"You can come out now Lisanna." Laxus sighed from the other side of the closet.

"Levy, get out of the covers." Rogue said to the girl from the outside of the covers.

Levy peaked her head from the covers and immediately saw Rogue's face. Wendy shyly opened the door to face Natsu. Lisanna cracked open the door and looked at Laxus.

There was a long, eerie silence for a long time until Levy finally spoke up. "Hey, we never got your names." "Our names?" The boys asked as if they didn't know. "Yeah, we told you ours, so it's only fair that you tell us yours." Lisanna agreed as she stepped out of the closet. Wendy finally got out of the bathroom and stood next to Lisanna. "My name is...Rin...yeah Rin." Rogue told them. Of course he didn't want to lie, especially not to Levy, but it was the only way to keep thier identities safe. "I'm err Nate." Natsu said, catching onto Rogues idea. "Lucas." Laxus told the girls. "Well, now that that's cleared up what do we do now?" Lisanna asked. 'What time is it?' Wendy thought to herself as she glances at the alarm clock.

9:06 a.m

They were late to work.

"I think we should be going to work now!" Wendy yelled while pushing the girls outside the door. The door closed, leaving the boys standing there by themselves.

"Well..that was eventful." Laxus said while scratching the back of his neck. "I still feel bad about lying to Wen like that." Natsu said. "Would stealing a precious jewel make you feel better?" Rogue smirking at him. "Umm yes!" Natsu told him, excited to be doing something. "Here's the plan..."

"I wish there was something to do." Levy whined. The library was having one of its slower days which meant the girls were bored to death. "Have you tried reading?" Lisanna suggested. "I've read everything in here." Levy complained. "What about that one book? What was the name again..?" Wendy questioned while tapping her chin in a thinking sort of way. "Oh yeah! It was The Murder On the Orient Express." Wendy snapped her fingers happily as she remembered the book title. "I-I found it." Levy told them while blushing. "Well, was it good?" Lisanna asked curiously. "I didn't finished it.." Whispered Levy. "You didn't?!" The other two asked in shock. "Rogue and I are reading it together." Levy stated as she hid her red face behind a book. "What are you girls taking about?" A redhead came in all of a sudden. This redhead was known as Erza Scarlet, the owner of the library. She was married to Jellal Fernandez, an astronomer in Magnolia. "Nothing much Erza, just talking about stuff. You going hime early?" Wendy asked eyeing Erza's bags suspiciously. "Yeah, I want to get home and cook dinner before Jellal gets home." Erza told them, unconsciously reaching for her necklace she got as a wedding gift from the man. "Aww, sweet! I wish I had a husband like that!" Lisanna coed at her friend. "I'm sure there's someone out there who loves you just for you. Well then I'm off. Enjoy your evening ladies." Erza concluded as she walked towards the door. "Bye Erza!" The other girls shouted after their friend. The redhead smiled and waved once more, before exiting the building.

A few minutes after she left, Natsu, Laxus, and Rogue walked into the library. "Hey guys!" Wendy greeted them, but none of them replied to her. "Are you guys ok?" Lisanna asked. The boys went to the HISTORY(bold) section and picked out a book each. "We'd like to check out this book." Rogue put three books on the counter in front of Levy. They all seemed to be about diamonds and jewels. "If you say so..." Levy reluctantly scanned the books. "Here you go." Levy said as she handed the books back to him. "Thanks." He told before him and the others left the building. "What was that all about?" Wendy asked. The other two shrugged and confusing working as if nothing had happened.

Unbeknownst to the girls, this was only the beginning of a crazy adventure...


	4. Chap 4

**Hey again everybody! I can't believe I got this done in time considering I was out of town. Btw DO NOT GO TO TROY, ALABAMA!!!!!! It's soooooooooooooooooo boring. Unless you're there for college, don't go. You have been warned!** **Warning (lol): I'm going to write a _bit_ differently for this chapter. Don't get to excited it's just a test.**

The boys sat in thier hotel room, feeling accomplished. They had finally done what they loved most

Being criminals.

Of course the girls were the best thing that ever happened to them, but they had yet to know that.

"BRRRRIIIIIINNNNGGGG!!!"

"BRRRRIIIIIINNNNGGGG!!!

"BRRRRIIII-"

With an annoyed groan, Natsu picked up the hotel room phone. Though feeling more lazy than usual, he put it on speaker phone.

"Room 119?"

A kind voice asked from the other side of the line.

"Yep that's us. What do you need?"

Laxus asked quite rudely. Ignoring his comment the woman continued with her job.

"There are some people here to see you."

She told them.

"Can we get thier names?"

Rogue asked after hitting Laxus upside the head for being so rude.

"There is a Wendy Marvell, a Levy McGarden, and a Lisanna Strauss."

The boys immediately perked up hearing that the girls were there for them. Of course they didn't know why the girls were there for them. That didn't matter to them. As long as they could see those women again, it was ok by the boys.

"We'll be there in a second."

Natsu answered happily, doing a little dance in his head.

The boys got off thier lazy butts, fixed themselves up a bit to look presentable, and happily sprinted down stairs to the lobby.

"Hey guys."

Lisanna greeted as Wendy just waved her hello and Levy nodded with most of her head in a book called 'Cinder'. (A/N Yes, I just did that).

"So why'd you girls come to visit us?"

Rogue asked, 'secretly' glancing at Levy.

"Let's talk more about this at our house."

Wendy told them, walking out the hotel. Natsu noticed she never wore shoes when she went out. The others followed her, though Levy kept bumping into trees.

"Here you go."

'Rin' told Levy, carrying her bridal style.

"W-What? Put me down Rin!"

Levy flusterdly told him, her cheeks the color of strawberries.

"Just keep reading. I'll tell you when we get there."

Rogue replied to her. He wouldn't let her go, no matter how many times she asked.

With a flushed face, the bluenette continued to read her book, the book covering her face.

Lisanna and Wendy gave each other a look that said, 'We'll ask later'.

"So can you tell me why you don't wear shoes? Or is that personal?"

Natsu asked Wendy, his curiosity getting the better of him. She laughed and spoke,

"Nate-san, curiosity kills the cat."

He pouted cutely to her answer.

"You didn't answer my question."

'Nate' replied, crossing his arms.

"Fine. Shoes are over rated."

Wendy smiled at him.

He cocked his head in a way of confusion. She again laughed at his expression and decided to explain.

"My feet are really small and there are no shoes my size."

"What is your size?"

She shrugged and pointed at a purple house.

"Here we are."

Wendy grabbed the house key out of her pocket as Levy hurriedly jumped outside of Rogue's arms (which made him a bit sad).

The six sat down in the living room, the guys sitting on one couch with the girls sitting on the other.

"Our manager, Erza Fernandez, was robbed last night."

Lisanna started while Levy put her book down.

"We aren't sure who did it and since we have no detectives in this town, she put us in charge of the investigation."

Levy continued.

"This is a picture of her with the necklace."

Wendy finished, holding a picture of Erza on her wedding day.

"So why do you want us here?"

Laxus asked, though he couldn't complain THAT much, he was with Lisanna.

"We would like you guys to help us with the crime."

Lisanna told the blonde haired man.

"What's in it for us?"

Natsu or 'Nate' asked.

The girls looked at each other before huddling up and whispering to each other.

The boys looked at each other and shrugged.

"While the investigation is continuing, you guys can live with us."

Levy stated, excited to have guests.

The boys looked at each other before answering at the same time,

"Deal."

Later that night~

Wendy, Levy, and Lisanna were all tucked into thier beds (A/N Btw they all share a room, but have different beds).

"Sorry about this Wen."

Natsu whispered as he kissed her forehead. She mumbled something in her sleep before turning away from him.

"Sweet dreams Lis."

Laxus also whispered as he covered up the shivering Lisanna with her cover. She smiled lightly and hugged the cover closer to her body.

"Sleep tight, Levy."

Rogue also whispered to Levy as he put a suffed panda in her arms. She sqeezed her panda tightly and rested her chin on its head.

The boys tip-toed out of the house and into the night.

A man with azure hair and a red tattoo on his right(?) eye. He whistled to himself with a black box in his hand. His name was Jellal Fernandez, the man married to Erza. Jellal planned on surprising her by getting her a special something and telling her some news about his job.

Suddenly, a hand clasped over his mouth and nose. Jellal struggled under in thier iron grip, but got nothing. The owner of said hand chuckled as his hand was replaced by a white cloth. Jellal felt dizzy, hot, and even drowsy before finally letting himself sleep.

The bluenette passed out in the kidnappers arms as said person looked at his left hand.

"Married, eh?"

He laughed.

"Well, that makes this super fun."

He laughed once again before dragging him away and into the dark of night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey again everybody! This chapter is a bit shorter than all my other ones, but it's an update. Disclaimer: I DON'T own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima and Funimation own it.**

 **Enjoy!**

For once, Levy woke up first.

Or so she thought.

"Finally! You're up Levy-chan."

Wendy breathed out, putting down a pair of symbols.

"We've been trying to wake you up for so long, I was beginning to think you were dead."

Lisanna laughed lightly at Levy's expression while putting down her recorder.

"Ha ha. Very funny you two."

Levy laughed sarcastically as she angrily stomping out of bed and into the kitchen.

"Hey! That was funny, Levy...chan?"

Wendy's statement turned into a question when she saw the scene in the kitchen.

Natsu, Laxus, and Rogue were in a pancake mix covered kitchen with blueberries in thier hair. There forms were frozen and thier eyes were wide with shock. The entire thing was a gigantic mess!!

"Guys, what the heck!?"

Levy yell-asked, frantically waving her hands around.

"Sorry."

'Nate' apologized, looking down shamefully.

"We just wanted to make breakfast."

Rogue answered.

The girls sighed at thier reasons, but nonetheless thought it was a nice gesture.

"I'll go get some actual breakfast while you guys clean up your mess."

Lisanna instructed, grabbing her purse.

"I think Lucus-san, should come with you."

Levy instructed, slyly pushing Laxus into Lisanna. She blushed heavily while he just shrugged casually.

"Fine by me."

And with that blunt statement, the two were gone as the other four began to clean the house.

Later-

After Breakfast~

"Let's head to Erza's house first!"

Wendy said excitedly. The others nodded in response and followed the youngest girl.

When they made it there, Erza wasn't in the kitchen eating strawberry cake like she usually would. She was in her bedroom crying her heart out.

"Erza, what's wrong?"

Lisanna asked as she ran to Erza's side.

"Your so pale. Have you been getting any sleep?"

Wendy asked as well.

"It's Jellal. He hasn't returned and I'm scared. I haven't eaten or slept for the past three days because of his disappearence."

Erza explained, curling up into a ball while rocking back forth and crying.

"Let's go to the bakery. I'm sure Yukino can cheer you up, besides there's strawberry cake."

Levy said persuadingly to her scarlet haired friend. She sniffled in response and nodded her head yes.

"Oh hello, I didn't see you there. My name is Erza Fernandez and you boys are..."

"Nate Dragneel."

"Lucas Dreyer."

"Rin Cheney."

"Well let's get going."

Wendy said after Erza and the boys had introduced each other.

When the group made it to the bakery, they were more than shocked to see it closed. Of course Lisanna had a key, so it wasn't a problem getting inside. When they entered the building, Yukino was curled into a ball, crying by the register.

"What's wrong, Yukino?"

Lisanna asked, rushing to her side.

"It's terrible. It's Sting, he's...disappeared."

Yukino told them, crying harder on Lisanna's shoulder.

This made everyone gasp, except for the three boys, which no one seemed to notice.

"It's going to be just fine. We'll find him, Jellal, and Erza's necklace."

Wendy reassured the woman confidentially.

"For now, let's just sit and take a breather."

Levy said as everyone pulled up a chair to a random table.

As they were conversating towards one another, the door burst open, revealing a smiling, blushing Carla.

"And why are you so happy?"

Erza asked as Carla giggled and sat with them.

"Happy asked me to be his girlfriend."

Carla said excitedly.

"What did you tell him?"

Lisanna asked with curious eyes.

"I said yes!"

Carla said as the other girls squealed while the boys just groaned. Lisanna elbowed Laxus in the rib because of that.

"Don't be rude. Besides, I think it's cute."

She told him which he just rolled his eyes at.

"He even gave me this necklace."

Carla told them holding up her new amethyst necklace (you can use your imagination on this one). Everyone oo-ed and aww-ed at the beautiful piece of jewelry.

4 hours of cake later~

"I think it's just about time we head home. It's getting a bit late."

Levy concluded as Natsu carried the now sleeping Carla out of her chair.

"I'll take her home. Exceed street, right?"

Natsu asked the girls while they nodded in responce.

"Be back at the house soon, Nate-san."

Wendy told him as he nodded and started walking towards the girls house.

Everyone else walked home and went straight to bed, not caring about dinner. When Natsu came back, Laxus amd Rogue went with him to a certain blue haired boys house...


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again! I know I haven't updated in a long time (over a month to be exact). But I hope you all can forgive me. I've going through family issues and I was grounded for something I don't want to talk about.** **I updated early to kind of make up for not updating. Hehe. Date: Sat, May 20.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't** **own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima and Funimation own it. Enjoy!**

This time, our heroes didn't wake up to the sun shining through thier windows. Instead, they awoke from a loud knocking at the door.

Rubbing her eyes tiredly, Wendy stood from her bed and yawned.

"I'm coming."

She told who ever was at the door as she walked down the stairs. The bluenette opened the door, and was shocked to see Carla there. Carla was never really a morning person. But what shocked her the most was that she was crying.

"Carla, what happened?"

Wendy asked after letting the girl inside.

"I-It's Happy. H-He's gone and s-so is the necklace."

Carla cryed harder to her after explaining the situation she was in.

"Oh Wendy. You just have to find him. You have to!"

She screamed, waking up the entire house hold.

"What's with all the racket? And why is Carla here? And why is she crying? Do I need my beating purse?"

Levy asked, frantically searching for her "beating purse". Wendy sighed at her friends antics and shook her head.

"No. But we do have another case."

Wendy answered her friends. She had given Carla some ice cream, even if it was 6:25 in the morning.

"Another one? What happened?"

Natsu asked the beautiful (in his opinion) maiden.

"Carla's necklace is gone and Happy has also disappeared."

Wendy explained to them.

"Well then let's get crackin'!"

Levy said excitedly as she grabbed her shoes.

"Where are you going?"

Lisanna askes her blue headed friend.

"To the library, of course. Every answer is in there."

Levy replied to her. The others followed the bookworm until they made it to the library.

"I'm going to ask around town, maybe get some clues."

Wendy waved at them before walking off.

"Hey! Wait for me!"

Natsu yelled after her, running towards the girl.

"I think I'll ask Yukino and Erza if they saw anything. You come with me Carla."

Lisanna told the others while Carla nodded.

"I'm coming with you."

Laxus told the maiden as she blushed and nodded. Everyone had gone thier seperate ways, yet when they returned that evening, all six were empty-handed.

"Man, what a bust. None of us found anything."

Levy pouted cutely (Rogue made me write that).

"I think I'll go get some shut eye and sleep on this. Night boys."

Wendy told everyone as they muttered a 'Goodnight' back.

"*yawn* I think I'll do the same."

Lisanna agreed, tiredly getting up and trudging up the stairs.

"I'm with ya."

Levy said as well. The girls walked up the stairs and into thier room, leaving the guys downstairs.

"You girls won't believe what I found."

Levy told them after they all put on their pajamas.

"Huh? What? I thought you didn't find anything."

Wendy asked her.

"I didn't want the guys finding out."

She simply answered the other bluenette.

"Why not? They're on our team."

Lisanna asked.

"I thought so too. But this-"

Levy cut herself off when she reached under her pillow and grabbed an old looking notebook.

"-says otherwise."

The other two looked at the notebook in confusion. Noticing thier confused looks, Levy opened it to the first page. There were scrawled down notes everywhere on the paper. There were little written red arrows at the end of each note. All the arrows pointed towards the writing in the middle of the page. It said: Collect The Jewels from Magnolia.

Lisanna and Wendy gasped at this and Levy flipped to the next page. A decent looking drawing of three books. The titles were: Precious Jewels and Where to Find Them, Where to Look For Diamonds, and finally Jewel and Diamond Encyclopedia.

Lisanna and Wendy recognized all three of those books from the library. They were beyond shocked to see that they were criminals.

Suddenly, it hit them like a truck. All the missing necklaces had a special jewel. Erza had a ruby necklace, Carla's brand new necklace was made from amethyst, and Sting always wore one diamond earing. Yukino originally gave him a pair, but he lost the other one somehow. How the kidnapping connected to it all, they have no idea. But what they did know is that they would have to confront the boys soon. It was heartbreaking, knowing that someone you thought you loved had been lying to you.

The girls decided that if the boys would steal another thing or kidnap anyone else, they would confront them and call the police. They all went to bed with frowns on thier faces.

What the girls didn't know were that the boys over heard the entire conversation.

"What are we supposed to do now?"

Natsu asked impatiently.

"We'll just have to wait and let fate take its toll."

Laxus answered in a calm voice. Rogue slammed his hand down on the table in frustration and anger. Somehow he didn't wake up the others.

"How are you so fucking calm about this?! They know who we are! We could get exposed!"

Rogue yelled out. Though, he was being a drama queen, he had a good point.

"The girls don't know that we know about thier plan. All we have to do is escape at the perfect time."

Laxus smirked evily. Getting his vibe, the others smirked too. This was gonna be fun.


	7. Chap 7

**Hey everybody! Summer break is** **finally here! Sorry in advance if there are any spelling and/or grammer mistakes. I rushed to get this finished on time. Mon, May 25, 2017**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima and Funimation own it.**

 **Enjoy!**

The next morning, Lisanna, Wendy, and Levy, all sat down in a small circle on Levy's bed.

"Remember, we can't let them know that we know their secret."

Levy reminded them.

"I can't believe it. Nate-san is a criminal...?"

Wendy stated, still in shock of the previous nights discovery.

"I know it's hard to believe, Wendy. But you gotta be strong."

Lisanna comforted her the best she could. She, too, was a bit sad that Lucus had lied to her, but she still needed to be strong. The dark bluenette took a deep breath and then smiled at her friends. She nodded as they got up and left the room. When the got downstairs, they saw the most jaw-dropping sight in history.

Natsu, Laxus, and Rogue were sitting down, eating breakfast!

"Finally! You girls are up!"

'Nate' commented dramatically.

"Yep. It took awhile to get Levy-chan up."

Lisanna said and, surprisingly, she was a good liar. Seemingly, believing the lie, the boys continued to eat. The girls made themselves plates and sat with them in peaceful silence. After breakfast, the boys went into their room upstairs while the girls cleaned up. Of course, the girls had to fight with them to get the boys to let them clean. It was the least they could do after having that amazing meal. As soon as the dishes were washed and put away, there was a knock at the door.

'I swear if it's another kidnapping, I'm gonna beat those boys.'

Levy thought as she walked towards the door to open it for the mysterious guest.

"Oh, hello, Evergreen!"

Levy greeted after answering the door.

"Hey Levy! May I come inside?"

The brunette asked and the bookworm nodded and let her in. Evergreen sat down on the couch and looked around the room.

"Hey Evergreen. Nice seeing you here."

Lisanna greeted her after walking into the living room. Wendy waved and Evergreen waved back, not having too strong of a connection with the girl.

"I wanted to tell you girls some exciting news...My boyfriend is moving to Magnolia!"

Evergreen sprung the exciting on them. Her boyfriend, Elfman, lived in Crocus for his job. But, he got a promotion and is moving to Magnolia. The other women sqeuled and started congratulationing the woman.

"I'm so happy for you, Ever!"

Lisanna was able to slip her nickname without Evergreen noticing. All of a sudden, the boys came downstairs.

"Hello there. You must be the boys I've been hearing about."

Evergreen immediately greeted them as Rogue raised an eyebrow. The woman noticed this and laughed. The boys gave her a confused look, clearly not seeing what was so funny.

"It's a small town, so news travels pretty quickly around here. I'd get used to it if I were you."

Evergreen told them, getting over her laughter.

"Anyway, he also gave me these."

She pushed her long hair behind her ears to show off a pair of beautiful emerald earings. Wendy, Lisanna, and Levy oo-ed at the dazzling jems. Afterwords, they conversated a bit about work, food, and other random things that the boys had little information about. After an hour or so, Evergreen decided to leave.

"I'd better go. I need to get ready for him."

They nodded and let her out. Levy went to her room while Lisanna went outside to get some fresh air.

"Hope you have fun!"

Wendy shouted after her which Evergreen returned with a wave. Sighing, the dark bluenette closed the door. When she turned around, her brown eyes locked with onyx ones. His hands landed on both sides of her head on the door, locking her into his gaze.

"Hey Wen."

Natsu/Nate cheerfully greeted her as if he wasn't staring her down.

"H-Hi Natsu-san."

Wendy told him, trying to get of this uncomfortable situation. Although, she didn't exactly mind Natsu pinning her against the door. In fact, she even liked it a bit. She liked him, in general. His beautiful onyx eyes, and his unusual pink hair. It looked spiky and harmful, but Wendy would bet her kidney it was as soft as a pillow. Unconsciously, her hand went to touch his hair. Once her hand got to its destination, Wendy snapped out of her trance and almost pulled her hand away.

Key word: Almost

When Natsu felt her hand trying to slip away he grabbed it and placed it in his hair again. Wendy blushed the color of Erza's hair and let her soft fingers feel through Natsu's hair.

'Ha! I won't be losing a kidney today!'

She thought triumphantly, but after she heard herself, she innerly face-palmed. Natsu's hands dropped from the door and grabbed Wendy in a tight hug. Her hand was still in his hair but the other one hugged him. She closed her eyes and took in his scent. Realizing her situation, Wendy got out of his grip and dashed to the bathroom upstairs. Natsu was still downstairs by the door when he smirked.

'She likes me.'

Levy sat on her bed while flipping through the notebook. There were pictures of random people, more notes, and drawings of other things. If they weren't criminals, she would've been impressed. Sadly, enough she still had no clue why they wanted to kidnap others. Maybe to sell them out for ransom? No, they would've done that a long time ago. Groaning, she continued to scan the notebook, possibly getting some idea as to why they would kidnap others.

KNOCK

KNOCK

KNOCK

"Hey Levy? You in there?"

Rogue.

Quickly, she hid the notebook under her pillow and replaced it with an old book she had read many times. She flipped to a random page and pretended to read.

"Come in."

She told him. The door opened and closed and Rogue walked in. The black haired man looked around the room, muttering words to himself.

"Hey, Rogue. What brings you here?"

Levy asked, acting as though she had been reading this whole time. He didn't answer and continued looking around the room.

"Rogue?"

Levy said but it sounded like a question. Said man had finally snapped out of his daze and faced Levy.

"Sorry. Spaced out fur a sec. What did you ask?"

Rogue asked. Levy shook off his previous weird state and smiled at him.

"I asked, what brings you here?"

Levy repeated her question to him.

"Hmm? What was I here for?"

He mumbled in thought, but the bookworm still heard and sweatdropped.

'Did he seriously forget?'

She thought skeptically, wondering if he was only doing that to mess around with her. Rogue snapped his fingers as his memory came back to him.

"Ah, yes, know I remeber. I was wondering if you had seen a notebook."

Rogue asked her finally. A shiver ran down Levy's spine as those words bounced off the walls in her head.

"U-uh. Nope, s-sorry. No notebook h-here."

Levy stuttered when a lie tried to escape her lips. She was terrible at lieing to others! It just wasn't her! Raising an eyebrow, Rogue moved closer to her, about two feet away from her.

"Are you sure?"

Rogue asked, his voice suddenly getting low and hoarse. Levy gulped down her last but of pride.

"Y-Yes I-I'm sure."

Levy stammered again as he took long strides towards her, not to far from her face. At this point, Levy's face could be mistaken for a tomato.

"Yet, you're stuttering so much."

Rogue stated as his face got so close to Levy that if she flinched they would be kissing. Suddenly, his face backed up along with his entire body.

"But, if you say you haven't then I'll believe. Just watch out for it."

Were his final words before he closed the door, leaving a blushing Levy by herself. Once he was out of ear shot, he chuckled.

Nightfall came and everyone had eaten a peacefull dinner. Although, Lisanna was highly confused at the tension. She gave a look to Laxus which he just returned with a shrug. Though, he knew what had really happened.

"Night guys."

Lisanna told them all after Levy and Wendy had rushed upstairs to bed.

"Night."

They replied to her. As soon as they were all asleep, the boys had snuck out of the house again and paid a visit to new comer in town...


	8. Chap 8

**Alright, so this one's a little bit late, but I went out of town on Wednesday and planned on writing, but I uhh forgot my charger at home...I know, I know, stupid but whatever. As soon as I got home yesterday I was writing machine! I plan on updating some one-shots soon, so...yeah.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima and Funimation own it. Enjoy!**

The boys woke up to the extravagant sun shining rays of disappointment in their faces. Laxus looked at the alarm clock and his world practicaly shattered when he saw it...

8:04 a.m

"Shit." He muttered to himsef before waking up Natsu and Rogue in a hurry. Rushing, to get down stairs, Natsu had forgotten to put on a shirt. As they were coming downstairs, the smell of pancakes wafted their noses. On cue, Rogue's stomach growled and he jumped off the last 4 or so stairs. The other two boys followed his lead.

Hearing a thud-like sound, the girls turned around and saw the boys. Wendy blushed heavily and covered her eyes at the sight of Natsu shirtless.

"Nate-san! Put a shirt on, please!" She yelled, throwing the nearest thing she had at him. Sadly, for her the object was a towel.

Natsu pouted cutely, "I thought you liked abs Wen."

"Eeh?!" She screamed and hid behind Lisanna who rolled her crystal blue eyes.

"Just put a shirt on."

"But it's all the way upstairs!" He whined like a little child.

"Stop being la-" Levy's comeback was cut off be a loud knocking at the door. She went to open it and Evergreen was on the other side crying her eyes out. Mascara ran down her face and ruined eyeliner smeared her green dress. She looked a mess!

"Hun, what's wro-" Levy was once again cut off by Evergreen hugging her. Levy noticed her beautiful earings were gone.

"Elfman...he's gone.." She muttered loud enough for Levy's ears to hear. Levy's eyes flashed red with anger. She was going to beat those boys!

"It's going to be ok. You go home and rest." Levy told her soothingly, patting down her brown hair.

Evergreen sniffled and looked up at her with puffy red eyes. "I-If you say so. Just..." There was a pause in her voice before she reached into her pocket and looked at her earings in her hand. "Please find him. Bring him home." Her voice cracked before she turned and left.

Levy slammed the door closed and stomped into the kitchen where the other girls were. "Where. Are. The. Boys?" Levy asked angrily as though she was about to go han and cheese on anyone.

"They went upstairs to get Nate a shirt." Lisanna replied while Wendy had her face in her hands from embarrassment. "Why?"

Levy sighed and ran a hand through her untamed blue hair. "They kidnapped Evergreens boyfriend." There was a small pause before Lisanna and Wendy both said, "They, what?"

"Yeah, I know and now we have to turn them in." Levy tried staying strong for her "sisters", but her voice cracked a bit.

"I guess you're right." Wendy sighed.

"Boys can you get down here!?" Lisanna called out loudly so they could hear but got no reply.

"Boys?" Lisanna called again. The girls looked at each other before going up the stairs. Yet, when they got there, the door was wide open and the boys weren't there. But, all of their stuff was still in its place.

"Nani?" Wendy asked as she scanned the room to make sure this was real. But it was. They were left in a state of shock though Levy was the first to snap out of it.

"We gotta go after them." She said, successfully snapping everyone else out if their daze too. They nodded and went after the boys. Wendy went after Natsu, Lisanna after Laxus, and Levy after Rogue.

"Nate-san! Nate-san, where are you?" Wendy continued to shout his 'name" around town until she got to the park. "Did he leave already?" She asked herself out loud.

"Of course not." Wendy turned around when she heard that voice. "I wouldn't leave without you." Nate said. He leaning against a tree casually as if he was completely innocent.

Wendy gathered all of her courage and spoke, "Nate-san, you're a criminal and I'm taking you to the police."

"Fine, but once I tell them that you've been letting this criminal live in your house, you'll be in the slammer with me." Natsu chuckled at her shocked face and her shock turned into realization; he was right. "By the way, my name is Natsu."

Wendy looked up into his onyx eyes. No emotion showed in them while hers were glossy with fresh tears. She wanted to cry! This was all so confusing; it made her angry just thinking about it.

"Y-You lied to me?" Her voice stuttered and he liked that; being able to know when someone was scared of him. He walked towards her as she walked back. She stumbled a bit but managed to keep her balance. "Oh, Wendy, I lied to you about a lot of things." She ran into a tree and he pinned her there with a smirk. He grabbed her hands and put them on either side of her head against the tree. A blush arose on Wendy's cheeks as Natsu leaned closer to her face.

Their lips connected and fireworks shot all throughout Wendy's body. Her lips moved on their own and started kissing him back. Even, though, this would be her first kiss, she didn't mind that it was with Natsu.

'His lips are really soft.' She thought to herself. After a long time of kissing, Wendy needed to pull apart for air, but it seemed as though Natsu wanted to kiss her forever. There wasn't a way for her to push him off her, with her hands being pinned. So, she shook her head furiously to get him off her and it worked. Once he pulled away, Wendy gasped for air and started panting heavily. Natsu unpinned her and Wendy pushed him away and then ran. 'His stuff is still at our house. He's bound to come back for it, right?'

The first place, Levy looked was the library and just her luck, Rogue was there. He stood at the door as though he had been waiting for her. "C'mon, Ren. I know your secret, no point in trying to hide it anymore." Rogue shrugged at Levy's words.

"Ok. Take me to jail, you'll be in there right with me." He said, which Levy returned with a confused look. "Don't you see? Since you've been letting us live with you, the police will think of you as our partners."

Levy's world crashed when she figured out he was right. They would lock all six of them up! 'Maybe I can scare him...?' She thought. "It'll be worth it once you're gone, Ren."

"The name's Rogue, Levy." He said her name in a way that made her spine shiver. He stepped closer and Levy stood in her place, glaring at him. Before, Levy realized ot their lips were connected. It was a simple kiss, but she enjoyed it. Her eyes widened once her mind got out of the clouds. She pushed him away and ran towards her house, having the same thoughts as the previous bluenette.

Lisanna had a tough time trying to find Laxus in the town of Magnolia. She was a bit confused since Magnolia wasn't that large of a town for him to be hiding in. Plus, he didn't know Magnolia as well as she did. Deciding to take a break, she went to the bakery. When she made it to the door she realized two things.

1.) She forgot her key at home.

2.) It was Sunday...they were closed.

Groaning, Lisanna hit her head on the door from her stupidity. She quickly backed up and held her forehead in pain after the contact.

"You shouldn't have done that, Lis." An all-too-familiar voice rang through her ears. "I don't like seeing you get hurt."

She turned around and saw Laxus, but he was closer to her than she thought. Like, so close she could feel and hear his breathing. His face got closer to her own, hers a flustered, blushing mess. Finally, he closed the gap between the two with a beautiful kiss. It was so new to her, Lisanna didn't know how to kiss back! His lips felt cold against her warm, soft ones and she liked it. Laxus pulled away and backed up, leaving Lisanna a bit disappointed.

"Lucus..." Lisanna's voice trailed off as her mind kept thinking about the kiss. "It's Laxus." He said and she finally snapped out of her day dreams. She ran off and Laxus was left in front of the bakery, smirking.


	9. Chap 9

**Hey guys! I just posted two NaWen one-shots if you want to check that out. There will be one final chapter of _The Wanted Thieves_ after this. I'm really excited because after this I'm going to publish another book. No spoilers though! I decided to end this book, it turned out pretty well, but I could've made it longer.** **Lol, where I live it's 2:45 a.m and I'm updating!**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima and Funimation own it. Enjoy!_**

Lisanna arrived home first, the bakery being pretty close to the house. She panted and sat down in the arm chair in the living room. Just as she was getting comfortable, two certain bluenettes burst into the door. Their cheeks flaming from the heat and their experiences moments ago. They panted as they collapsing onto the couch.

"You guys ran too?" Lisanna asked, they nodded.

"Lucus kissed you too?" Wendy asked and Lisanna nodded embarrassed by the sudden question. "Turns out his name's Laxus." Wendy and Levy nodded at the information and took a few moments to catch their breath.

"Did we seriously run away when they're still wanted theives?" Lisanna asked after the two could breathe normally again.

"Not exactly." Levy told her before going up the stairs. She came back down with the boys' notebook! "Plus, they forgot all their stuff here." Levy told them again to which they nodded to.

"Is there a plan here?" Lisanna asked, but didn't have to, knowing how prepared Levy is. "Of course! So here's what we're gonna do..."

1 hour later~

The girls were all set up and all they needed were the stars of the show. It hurt like hell, knowing the boys had to go to jail. But, they had it coming to them. Wendy drew back the curtain an caught a glimpse of the outside and gasped.

"They're here!" She yelled, running into the living room. Lisanna and Levy nodded before they all stood tall, side-by-side, staring at the door. On cue, the boys opened the door with their key.

"Hello there girls." Natsu said with a smirk as he looked at Wendy. "Hello Natsu-san." She replied.

"Why'd you come back?" Lisanna asked to which Laxus replied with, "You know exactly why we're back."

"For this?" Levy took out the notebook from behind her back. "Hand it over, Levy." Rogue growled as he held his hand out.

"I don't think so." Lisanna told him, gently taking the book out of Levy's hands, hugging it to her chest.

"Just give it to us and no one gets hurt." Natsu snarled, losing his patience. "I don't think we're the ones to get hurt." Wendy snapped back.

"And how is that?" Laxus asked, with a smile on his face, showing he wasn't at all intimidated by these girls. Lisanna, Wendy, and Levy smiled as police officers suddenly stood from their hiding spots behind the sofa, or in the kitchen. They cornered the boys, but they weren't upset. In fact, they seemed to be pleased.

"Huh, not bad for little girls." Were Laxus' words before being pushed out of the hous along with Natsu and Rogue. Lisanna closed the door after them and slumped back into the arm chair. Levy and Wendy had already gotten comfortable on the couch. At the same time, they all let out a sigh of relief.

But, they weren't satisfied. They weren't happy. It was as though the missing piece they thought they found for their life had disappeared again...

2 weeks later~

The boys had gone to court and were proved guilty. They were put in prison, but no one could visit them for atleast a week. The police had yet to tell the public their sentence. The girls had put all of their stuff in their basement. The police had given back all the stolen jewelry and the missing people had been found. Turns out the boys hid everything in an old, run down warehouse. Everyone was shocked when the officer told them the boys didn't put up a fight. They celebrated with a party at Erza's house.

Jellal had given Erza a new wedding ring and his job gave him a promotion, meaning he was going to live in Magnolia.

Sting asked Yukino to marry him to which she happily replied with a, "Yes~!"

Evergreen and Elfman left Erza's house for a little bit, but when they returned Evergreen's hair was a mess and Elfman's shirt was sloppy (we all know what happened).

Carla and Happy were now dating and had announced it to everyone. Lily was happy for them and got really excited when he met Carla's twin, Shagotte. A/N I know Shagotte is Carla's mother, but let's pretend they're sisters just this once. **A/N I know Shagotte is Carla's mother, but let's pretend they're sisters just this once.**

Of course, Wendy, Lisanna, and Levy were happy for the couples, but now that the boys were in jail they were sad. None of them should've been sad. Each of them should've been happy for themselves.

But, they weren't.

Not when the boys had lied to them, the each wanted the truth.

They each had to wait for one week.

They each wanted their true love.

They each wanted happiness.


	10. Chap 10

**Hey guys! This is the final chapter of _The Wanted Thieves_. I'm not sure if I'll do a sequel or not, but I do have some ideas. Sometime in July or late June** , **I'll be publishing another book.**

 **Yes, I did update early. Why? Because I won't be near my phone tommorow to update it.**

 **Whoever said I had a spelling error, if you didn't read, it's my first book, and I haven't had a reason to go to the description. I changed it, hope you're happy now. I hope your not so rude and blunt when you review other stories.**

 **Some people would be upset with 8 favorites and 13 follows, but I'm just happy people even took the time day to read this story. Without further ado, I give you all the last chapter of _The Wanted Thieves._**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima and Funimation own** **it. Enjoy!**

1 week later~

Wendy's POV (yes, I did a pov finally)

To say I was nervous was an understatement. I was shaking with anxiety. Erza let me borrow her black pumps and a black pencil skirt with a white frilly blouse. I looked way too fancy to just be going to see Natsu in prison.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Inhale.

Exhale.

I stepped inside the scary building and signed in my name into the log at the office (I've never been to a jail. Work with me). They gave me a tag with my name on it and directed me to a large room with telephones. They had sectioned off each table with a telephone and had a little chair to go with it. The police had a glass sheild as well. I took a seat at a random table and waited patiently. My heal tapped repeatedly on the marble floor and I looked down at my skirt.

What if he hated me now? What if he didn't want to see me? Was he angry at me?

These thoughts ran through my head when I heard a door open from the other side of the glass.

Two police officers were holding Natsu by each arm and were dragging him towards me. They sat him down on the seat perpendicular of me and one of them said, "Don't try anything funny Dragneel." Then, they both walked off. I found myself staring into his onyx eyes and gulped when he picked up the phone from his side.

I picked up mine and spoke, "Hello?" He smiled at me before answering me. "No need to be nervous Wendy. I'm still me." I smiled back at him and we started to laughing and talking as if we were good friends. But, then, a topic popped into my head.

"So, about the kiss..." I trailed off, a blush creeping up my neck. It was my first kiss and he took it from me.

"What about it?"

"It was my first kiss."

"Oh." He scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Sorry. Guess I thought a beautiful girl like you would've already had her first kiss." My eyes widened and my blush deepened. Then my face softened with realization. 'He's just saying that out of sympathy.'

"I'm not attractive, Natsu-san." I said softly into the phone. "Of course you are! You're a beautiful girl, Wendy."

There was silence after that. I looked down and my hand reached the end of my skirt and clenched, probably wrinkling the fabric. There was one question I have to ask.

"You're not mad...are you?" I asked looking up into his confused eyes.

"What for?" He asked as though he had no idea what I was talking about.

"For sending you to jail." Tears clouded my eyes for no apparent reason. I wiped them away quickly and hoped he didn't see them Why am I about to cry? I did nothing wrong yet I'm the one that's suffering. It's just not fair!

He laughed.

He laughed so hard he almost fell out of his seat.

"Wendy, why would I be mad at you?" He asked, wiping tears from his eyes, but I knew the question was rhetorical (wow, that's how you spell it? Ok...). "I had it coming to me. Besides, karma's a bitch." Though, I didn't like cuss words, I agreed with him. "How so?"

"Well, for starters, I'm in jail." I frowned at his answer. "And, I fell in love with a woman, I can't ever be with." I blushed, getting the idea that this "woman" was me. "She has the most beautiful hazel eyes. And her hair is so soft, I swear it's a cloud. She's so sweet and gentle. I can't believe someone like me was lucky enough to steal her first kiss." He finished his speech and my face was the color of Erza's hair (yep). He grinned at me before the gaurds started coming back. Natsu mouthed, "wait for me", winked and walked away with the gaurds. My heart pounded against my chest after that.

Lisanna POV

I wore a black dress with some black pumps; it looked as though I was going to a funeral instead of a prison. I signed my name in the log and sat down at a seat closest to the door.

Should I even be here? Was this a mistake? It's never to late to quit...right?

I kept thinking on my escape plan until I heard someone walk in fron the other side.

Laxus.

The cop that practicaly dragged him here gave him a look that said, "Do anything strange and I'll beat the brakes off of you". Laxus looked at me in the eyes and I did the same. We stared at each other for what felt like forever until he blinked. I smiled and grabbed the phone.

"I win." I said as he grabbed his and replied, "Yeah, whatever." I rolled my eyes.

"Soo..." My sentence trailed off. "So..." Like mine, his sentence died out as well. "How's life?" He asked and laughed a bit.

"It's been fine. We put all of your stuff in the basement, so when you get out just stop by and get it." I told him and he nodded. There was a pause of silence before I brok it, asking, "How come you didn't put up a fight?" That question always seemed to bounce around in the walls of my head and it drove me insane.

"Huh?"

"Why didn't you put up a fight when they asked you those questions?" I clarified for him and he seemed to understand this time.

"I knew you wouldn't have wanted that. I didn't want to make you sad when I'm not even around." I blushed heavily and the gaurds came to take Laxus away.

Levy POV

'Really Evergreen...?'

She had went way too far when I asked her to chose my outift. I'm not good with chosing clothes, but the black rumper and black heals were doing a bit much. Sighing, I tapped my nails on the table as I waited for Rogue.

The doors on the other side opened and I sat up straight, grabbing the phone. He sat down and grabbed the phone on his side.

"You look nice." A light shade of pink dusted my cheeks from the compliment.

"Thanks. So, when are you getting out?"

He sighted at my question before looking me dead in the eye.

"It's a life sentence, Levy." My eyes widened. I couldn't muster any tears. I must've thought it wasn't real. Just a joke.

"Y-You're joking." I said, disbelief consuming me.

"No, I'm not Levy." He told me sadly. "I'm sorry." I dropped the phone and ran out of there. The tears finally running down my cheeks. If he yelled my name, I didn't hear him.

~No POV~*

When Levy came home with a tear striken face and depressing news, Lisanna and Wendy started crying as well.

Though, sad they would never see their loved ones again, they still visited the prison everyday. Levy and Wendy even got a job in the commensary(?).

One day, three years later, the boys broke free of the prison and ran out of the kingdom of Fiore. The girls knew about their escape and followed them.

They now each live happily in a cabin tucked away deep in the woods, away from the judgement of society...

 **Sucky ending, I know. I got really tired and wanted to post this on time. I'm only doing Authors Notes at the end of last chapters. Special thanks to: ChaosofTime and PraetorFable (again, sorry) for leaving nice reviews and constructive criticism**

 **I will be posting for NaWen week. In the meantime, I'll probably post a few yaoi one-shots...eh, I don't know. I got a feeling NO ONE will read them, but it's fine...*sniff*.**

 **Anyways, I've had a few friends of mine ask me what my next story will be, and...**

 **I don't know XD. I have SO many documents and drafts that I can't choose one.**

 **This story will most likely be put under editing and the ending might change. So, yeah, I hope you all liked this story and please, PLEASE drop a review.**

 **Bye~***


End file.
